Stars, Trees, and Camp
by Jesslei Machika
Summary: ” Ino, you know very well that I’d find that awkward. He has absolutely no clue that I like him. Now can we please get going!” Best Friends Sakura and Ino go to camp with thier friend Sasuke....AU, OOC, SASUSAKU......SEE MY PROFILE for links to a pic and
1. What to do?

Summary: Major AU and OOC…Best friends Sakura and Ino go to a camp with their 'sorta friend' Sasuke……" Ino, you know very well that I'd find that awkward. He has absolutely no clue that I like him. Now can we please get going!" SASUSAKU

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto….I'd probably screw it up if I did……

a/n Oh wow, That is sad…..I had this great idea for a SakuSasu fanfic and then I see this nice blank page and my mind goes blank with it…..how to begin? Ok well this fanfic is AU of course and probably very OOC (I've only read Naruto 1-5 and seen 4 episodes) SO, they're like normal teenagers, not ninjas, they live in a modern world and are at a camp, at a beach where they are staying in cabins. Girls cabins and boys cabins. Its just a camp that you randomly go to and social situation: Sakura and Ino are best friends and have known each other since Kindergarten. Sasuke they know, but not as well as they know each other. Ino knows Sasuke better than Sakura does. Now, the three of them are at camp and it's a sort of "free activity" camp. You can do activities and crafts there if you want to, but you can just hang out if you want also. So…..here we go….

**Sakura:** jeez, morning already? And only 3 days left of camp(counting today)

**Sakura:** Ino, wake up!

**Ino (**_mumbles sleepily_ whatdya want!

_She murmurs groggily _

**Sakura: **we missed breakfast, lunch is in an hour and we said we'd meet Sasuke there.

**Ino: **Then I have an hour to sleep

**Sakura: **Not if you want to go to the showers

**Ino:** Sakura, I can't believe you suckered me into this. Why don't you just talk to him yourself?

_**Inner Sakura: ggggrrrrr……**_

**Sakura:** Ino, you know very well that I'd find that awkward. He has absolutely no clue that I like him. Now can we please get going!

**Ino:** I'm coming, I'm coming. You know, we can't all be morning people.

_**Inner Sakura: complain, complain**_

_Sakura just raises an eyebrow and shakes her head_

**Ino:** okaaaaayyyyy, lets goooooooo.

_So they go get ready and Sakura stands in front of the mirror for at least 20 minutes making her make-up perfect (even though she only wore a little bit of eye-liner, sparkles, and lip-gloss)_

**Ino:** jeez Sakura we gotta leave now if we want to meet him on time

**Sakura:** fashionably late

_she mutters while dabbing at her sparkles and adjusting her outfit one last time_

**Ino:** You are such a baka-yero!

_She says while shaking her head exasperatingly _

**Sakura:** Why must the obvious be stated so often?

**Ino:** ……

**Sakura:** okay, lets go

**Ino:** finally

_Sakura just laughs_

_They walk out of the bathroom and out to meet Sasuke at the picnic tables as planned. _

_**Flashback to night before at dinner**_

_Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke are sitting at the table eating dessert. _

**Sakura (**_being sly_ Do you guys want to do the activities tomorrow?

**Sasuke:** What are they?"

**Ino:** hopscotch, basketball, and soccer "tournaments" _she says while checking them off on her fingers and using air quotes_

**Sakura:** and the crafts are picture frames and paper fish.

**Sasuke:** Damn! How the heck do you guys know that?

**Sakura and Ino: **Don't ask

**Sasuke: **those activities sound lame…..wanna do something else?

**Sakura:** I dunno

_They look over at Ino_

**Ino:** I really don't care

**Sasuke:** Know anything else we can do? This is sorta your turf Sakura

**_Inner Sakura: yes it is…We should climb tree's tomorrow…. but I must not sound eager!_**

**Ino:** That's true

_They look at Sakura and she falters under Sasuke's gaze_

**Sakura:** Um….I'd have to think about it. How about we meet here tomorrow?

**Sasuke:** sounds good, what time?

**Ino:** If I have to get up before 8, I wont go

_**Inner Sakura: No! then Sasuke wouldn't go, because it'd be awkward….hmm….**_

**Sakura:** How about 10?

**Sasuke:** You know I don't wake up that early

**Sakura: **early? Well…..if we can wake up later I can finish my book tonight…

_Ino and Sasuke give her looks of exasperation_

**Ino:** So we all want to sleep in then?

_Sasuke and Sakura nod_

**Ino:** So how about we meet at lunch time? We can sleep as late as we want, then we don't have to wait to eat.

**Sakura:** That works

**Sasuke:** Sounds cool

_**Inner Sakura: Ino is a genius…I must thank her later**_

**Sakura:** okay, we're gonna go get ready for bed, its already 9:30 and I must finish my book

**Sasuke:** okay….see you guys tomorrow

**Ino:** see ya!

**Sakura:** later!


	2. Ino and Clowns

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…..its not like you care anyway

Summary: Sakura's nearly falls out of a tree and Ino ditches Sasuke and Sakura….what now? I thank

**A/N:** okay, the story continues….I'd like to thank my fellow insane asylum escapee for the help on my next chapter. She gave me the greatest ideas! And threatened to bring a hott guy to my next tennis match (I suck) so I had to start writing this chappy….now, back to the story, here are their outfits:

_Sasuke:_ Slightly baggy jeans, but they aren't sagged. Black, baggy t-shirt with a "Led Zeppelin" design on the front. (and a black "muscle shirt" underneath

_Sakura:_ A black "flowy" material skort that reaches a little longer than midway down her thighs and a cotton candy pink t-shirt that says "I only look innocent" Her hair is in a ponytail, with a section of air still hanging down on each side. Length of those pieces are about an inch or two past her ears.

_Ino:_ Shorts too short for Sakura's liking that are frayed at the bottom and a black "fitting coughtoo-tightcough tank-top that says in silver letters "The horns are there to hold up the halo."

Oh, and also. Lunch is at one pm.

_Sakura and Ino walk out to the lunch tables and get their lunch. Sasuke is sitting there eating his lunch when they walk over. The sit down and all eat lunch._

**Sasuke: **So did you think of anything Sakura?

_Sakura nods shyly_

**Sakura: **yeah, a "kindergarten adventure" (((((she used air-quotes)))))

_Sasuke looks up, confused_

**Sasuke: **kindergarten adventure?

**Sakura: **yeps……tree climbing…there are some tree's on the way to the bathrooms that I've always wanted to climb, but never had the chance

**Sasuke: **haha, bet I could beat you girls

**Ino: ** I bet not!

**Sasuke: **Fine. Lets go.

**Sakura: ** How about we finish lunch?

**Ino: **Fine. But I will win.

**Sasuke: **Whatever

_Sasuke finishes his lunch, and throws away his trash, then waits for the girls over by the path _(((the camp is at a beach, but the waves are bad. There is a concrete path that goes past a nearby RV camp and the bathrooms and a small convenience store. The camp is for kids ages 14 to 17.)))

_The girls throw away their stuff and walk up to him. As they're walking, he tries to non-noticeably "check out" Sakura, but she notices._

_**Inner Sakura: Did he just….?**_

**Sasuke: **Are you wearing a skirt… tree-climbing? This ought to be interesting….

**Ino:** Stop being perverted!

**Sakura:** Yeah! And it's a skort!

_Sakura tugs nervously on the hem of her skort_

_Sasuke grins_

**Sasuke: **My bad

_Sakura and Ino roll their eyes_

**Sakura: **Lets go

_So they walk down to the path talking about random stuff and when they get there they see that there are 3 trees in a cluster. They each pick one, their contest forgotten and they start to climb. Sasuke makes it up first and starts to play a PSP. _

**Ino: **what are you doing Sasuke?

_She gets to the top of the tree. _

**Sasuke: **Playing Kingdom Hearts 2….again.

_Sakura pulls herself onto the last big branch, this branch passes close by Sasuke's highest branch. She has a huge grin on her face._

**Sakura: **yea! I made it without being klutzy!

_Sasuke's PSP mysteriously disappears into his pocket as soon as Sakura gets on the branch. _

**Ino: **Hooray for Sakura!

**Sasuke: ** It's a miracle

**Sakura: **where's my trophy?

**Ino: **That clown down there is holding it

**Sakura: **AAAHHHHH! What clown! Where!

She's scared of clowns. And Sasuke is like 2 feet from her on his branch, while Ino is like 5 feet from both of them, because her branch is farther away.

_Sakura waves her hands around and tries to spin around on the branch to look for the clown. She slips and her arms flail as she falls backward. _

**Sakura: **Woahhhhh!


	3. Uncomfortable Situation

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto. (yeah, yeah. I see the relieved look on everyone's face. Meanies.)

**Summary: **Stupid Ino scared Sakura and now she's falling out of a tree…..

**A/N: **I am so sorry to Kisa-chan the Otaku! A.k.a. Ino…..I know you'd never be so cruel, but I needed that to happen…anyway….back to the story

_Sakura's arms flail wildly as she tries to regain her balance, but to no avail_

**Sakura: **Whoa!

_But then suddenly Sasuke is sitting on her branch and his arm is around her waist. His other hand has a firm grip on another branch so that they don't fall. _

**Ino: **Oh, My Gosh………… I will never mention clowns again…..okay, well I wont mention them when we're more than 2 feet above the ground

_Ino smirks and Sakura and Sasuke just roll their eyes_

**Sasuke: **That would have been a nasty fall

**Sakura:** Thanks _she says slightly breathless_

**Sasuke:** No problem

_Ino watches them and a devious look enters her eyes. A mischievous smile flits across her face……. _

**Ino: **Would you two quit flirting!

_Sasuke quickly moves his arm away from her waist but is still sitting on the branch next to her_

**Sasuke: **I don't know what your talking about

_He scratches the back of his head nervously_

**Sakura: ** I think Ino forgot her crazy meds today……

**Ino: **I was just kidding…….nothing to get so worked up about…or is it?

_Sakura shoots Ino a death glare_

**Sakura: **If looks could kill, you'd be six feet under……

_Sasuke is sitting there watching them looking uncomfortable with the topic of conversation_

**Sasuke: **You know what? I suddenly feel like swimming…anyone else wanna go?

**Sakura: **Yeah…its hot out…. A swim sounds nice

**Ino: **Lets go!

_They all jump out of their trees and head back towards their cabins to get changed._


	4. Mapness

**a/n** I'm sorry, I'll update within a week. I've been super busy with honors homework and stuffs and went through some writers block… so yeah…but I do have something for you!

I have a sorta map……the sidewalk like extends to the left for a bit through an area set up with picnic tables and then farther back are the cabins, on the far right are the girls over looking the ocean and on the far right are the guys overlooking…..uh….nothing…sorry…maybe that'll change when I make a map for that area. Anyway, the trees are past the cabins….i'll have to make a map for that this week too. Well here's the link for the beach area map so you understand the next chappy.

okay it isnt working! eh..just review telling me you want the link and i'll send it to you. (haha! forced reviews...mwahahaha!)


End file.
